Una Historia de Amor
by Lady White 15
Summary: bno pz esta es una historia, un poco diferente espero la disfruten y si les gusta dejen reviews


**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

Candy se encontraba en una gran habitación, tenia una cuna, juguetes, y muchas cosas mas par su futuro bebe, le gustaba entrar ahí y contarle a esa personita que crecía en su vientre todo lo que pasaba en el mundo afuera de la pancita de su mama, le contaba como era su papa sus hermanos sus tíos, todo lo que pudiera contarle, tenia 8 meses de embarazo y estaba ansiosa por la llegada del bebe, desde la ventana que daba al patio trasero, observaba como su esposo jugaba con sus dos hijo de 10 y 8 años respectivamente.

Cuando de repente empieza a recordar como fue que paso todo….

* * *

Todo paso hace 18 años, ella tenia 14 años, y el tenia 15, iban en el mismo colegio, y el era, se podría decir muy popular.

Cuando lo conocí era una persona muy callada y muy reservada. Yo la verdad cuando lo vi., no me llamo la atención que digamos, ya que cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, se atrevió a burlarse de mis pecas y de mi nariz, su nombre Teruce Graham Grandchester, hijo del mas alto noble ingles el Duque de Grandchester.

Termino el año escolar, después de un maravilloso verano a su lado, regresamos, pero por causas del destino, yo regrese a América, con mi hermano; pues quería estudiar medicina y de el no volví a saber nada.

Yo estudie medicina, y me gradué con honores, y de Terry, pues no sabia nada aun, habían pasado cuatro años, yo ahora tengo 19 años, y como mi familia es una de las mas importantes de los Estados Unidos, pues no podía trabajar como un medico normal, pero al menos mi hermano permitía que fuera voluntaria.

En ese tiempo nosotros residíamos en New York, pues mi hermano como heredero de la familia Andry y futura cabeza de la misma tenia que realizar uno que otro negocio, y yo como buena hermana lo acompañaba para hacerle compañía, pero nunca me imagine que lo volvería a ver a "el".

Fue una presentación en el teatro de la compañía Stanford, que a propósito yo no sabia que el era actor, representaron Romeo y Julieta

Yo fui con mi hermano Albert, y mi hermano era amigo de él pero yo no sabía. Yo esta hablando con unas amigas en la recepción, y lo vi. ahí y el me estaba mirando a mi también. Era hermoso, tenía unos ojos color océano increíbles, sus labios, su mirada, todo él era hermoso, el se encontraba con su grupo de compañeros, cuando veo que mi hermano se acerca a mi.

Candy ven quiero presentarte a alguien- me dijo

Claro vamos, con permiso chicas- les dije al grupo con el que me encontraba

Nos dirigimos al grupo de actores, nunca pensé que Albert conociera a algún actor

Terry como estas- lo saludo con un efusivo abrazo, grande fue mi sorpresa que ellos dos se conocieran

Albert, mira dos años sin vernos y casi no te reconozco- le dijo con una bella sonrisa que a mas de una mujer dejaría derretida

Mira te presento a mi hermana, Candy- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- el es Teruce un gran amigo mió

Es un gusto volver a verle Joven Grandchester, me parece que an pasado cuatro años- le dije con una sonrisa

Me parece que si, señorita Andry- contesto correspondiendo a mi sonrisa

Pero ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto mi hermano confundido

Estudiamos en el San Pablo querido amigo- le dijo a mi hermano

Nos vemos Terry- le dijo Albert

Nos vemos-

Después de despedirnos fuimos a hablar con unos socios de mi hermano

Pero yo quede totalmente impactada por su belleza y su mirada, era tan diferente a como yo lo había conocido.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Se acabó el evento y no lo volví a ver de nuevo, pero siempre pensaba en él. Me propuse no pensar mas en él, porque yo pensaba que él no se iba a fijar nunca en mí. Como tantas veces lo había pensado en el colegio

Después de un tiempo, yo comencé una relación con otro chico llamado Anthony Brown al que llegue a querer bastante.

Volví a verlo, pero él ya tenia novia una actriz llamada Karen Klise, cuando lo supe no se pero esa noche llore mucho, creo que fue el tener la respuesta a la pregunta mas tonta que me puede haber hecho ¿se fijaría en mi? Pues claro que no la prueba era que tenia una novia con una belleza excepcional.

La verdad, me seguía gustando, pero yo respetaba su relación y la mía y sólo nos hablábamos como buenos amigos.

Siempre salíamos ya que mucho de sus amigos eran amigos míos, pero yo iba con mi novio y él con su novia. Pasó el tiempo y yo corté con mi novio ya que nuestra relación no iba bien. Duré con él un año. De ahí no quería saber de nadie.

Cuando ya tenia 20 años, los primos de mi ex-novio, se hicieron muy amigos míos, ellos se llaman Stir y Archi Cronwell, ya que a ellos les gustaban mis mejores amigas, Anne Britter y Patricia O´Bryen

Un día yo los llame para que fueran conmigo a la casa de mis amigas.

Cuando nos encontramos, ellos me dijeron que iban a llamar a un amigo para que fuera con nosotros. Yo pues les dije esta bien.

Cuando el amigo llegó, para mi sorpresa era Terry, el chico que me gustaba desde siempre, pero venia acompañado de una chica llamada Susana Marlow con la que supuestamente estaba en proceso de comenzar una relación.

Llegamos a la casa de mi amiga, la pasamos muy bien, yo charlaba con Terry como quien habla con un buen amigo.

Al día siguiente nos juntamos de nuevo pero esta vez no estaba su supuesta "futura novia". Así que como mis amigos estaba hablando con mis mejores amigas, yo comencé a charlar con Terry. Hablamos por horas, ya yo comenzaba a sentir maripositas dentro de mí.

Al día siguiente, yo no aguanté y le llamé. Estaba totalmente enamorada de él y él sólo me hablaba de su futura novia, cosa que hacia que me sintiera muy mal, con era un hermoso Ángel, pero cuando estaba sola, era un mar de lagrimas, aunque siempre mantuve la idea de que No me importaba, ya que sólo quería escuchar su voz y en parte era verdad, pero solo me engañaba.

Una vez fue a buscarme a casa y me pidió que saliéramos…

Yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando llego Dorothy para decirme que alguien me buscaba

Candy, alguien te busca- me había dicho entrando a mi habitación

Que raro- dijo frunciendo el seño- no espero a nadie, bajo en seguida.

Y cuando baje ahí estaba, el chico de mis sueños

Hola Candy quieres ir a dar un paseo?- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me derriten

Si claro, ahora bajo voy por algo rápido.

Fue a mi cuero por un chal y a perfumarme, cuando baje Dorothy me dijo que lo disculpara, pero tuvo que ir por algo urgente a ver a su novia.

Ella lo sofocaba demasiado. Todo el tiempo iba a su casa y no le daba espacio. Yo, como respetaba su decisión, sólo me quedé como su amiga, ya que para mí era un amor imposible.

Hasta que un día él estaba conmigo y me dijo que le pasaban cosas conmigo y que siempre le habían pasado pero que tenia mucho miedo de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Yo le dije que a mí también me atraía bastante. Pero todo quedo ahí, ya que él seguía con esta otra chica.

Yo me cansé de esa situación y sin decirle nada me alejé de él. Después de una semana de no hablar con él, me llamó y me pregunto que porque no lo había llamado, que si yo estaba disgustada con él y yo le dije que no, y le dije que estaba saliendo con otro chico. Seguimos hablando y sólo nos veíamos como amigos, pero yo en el fondo estaba súper enamorada de él.

Yo le dije un día que había terminado con el chico con quien estaba saliendo y él se puso bien contento, ya que se le notaba.

Que te pasa Candy?- me dijo pues ese día yo estaba muy seria

No nada, es solo que termine con el chico con el que estaba saliendo- dije con una sonrisa melancólica

No sabes cuanto lo siento- me lo había dicho serio, pero en sus ojos había una gran felicidad

Después de unos días salimos a buscar a unos amigos, los cuales no encontramos, y nos fuimos a un parque. Ahí conversamos y nos divertimos mucho, en un momento nos quedamos mirando…

Candy quieres bailar- nos encontrábamos en Central Park, como se le ocurría eso

Pero Terry…- no me dejo terminar

Por favor- me rogó

Estuvimos bailando afortunadamente nadie nos veia, cuando se detuvo, se quedo pensativo y son darme cuenta me beso

Fue el beso más maravilloso que me han dado. Después quede más enamorada que nunca. Pasó el tiempo y no volvió a pasar nada ya que los dos estábamos muy confundidos con lo que sentíamos. Varias veces estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero nunca pasaba nada.

Un día paso algo tan maravilloso que hasta el día de hoy cuando me acuerdo mi cuerpo se estremece. Nosotros habíamos salido con unos amigos y cuando íbamos para la casa el se quedo conversando conmigo. Después de un buen rato, se me quedo mirando y yo me puse muy nerviosa

Por que me miras asi- le pregunte con nerviosismo

Es que te quiero pedir algo, pero no se como- dijo con pena

Pues dime- le dije con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, después de esto el tomo mis manos

Sabes- empezó a hablar- me he dado cuenta de que te amo- lo dijo con simpleza, pero no por eso dejo de ser una maravilla para mi- yo no te había dicho nada porque es tan grande lo que siento que quería estar seguro

Me quede callada un tiempo para después…

Yo también te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel barco

No pude terminar, por que fue tan grande la sorpresa que el recibió al saber que yo lo correspondía que me beso, fue un beso tierno y amoroso, al separarnos…

Candy, quieres ser mi novia?- me lo dijo con una voz muy tierna

Nunca pensé que este momento iba a llegar. Fue tan hermoso. Después de un silencio le dije que sí y me besó nuevamente y mientras me besaba de mis ojos corrían lagrimas de felicidad. Nunca pensé que uno podría llorar de felicidad. Él me miro y me dijo "¿Por qué lloras?" y yo le dije que nunca pensé que este momento llegaría. Es más, para mí era imposible y le dije que era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Duramos un año juntos y un día él me dijo que no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con otra persona que no fuera yo.

Me dijo que quería todo conmigo, que quería estar conmigo siempre y quería vivir el resto de su vida conmigo.

Me dijo tantas cosas y después de todo termino pidiéndome que me casara con él y yo acepté. Fue tan hermoso

Para esa fecha yo tenia 21 años, la noche de bodas fue tan hermosa, y nunca creímos que dos meses después, en una fiesta donde yo me desmayara nos enteráramos que íbamos a ser padres, de nuestro primer hijo al que llamamos Alexander, dos años después de su nacimiento Dios nos bendijo nuevamente con la llegada de Andrwe, y ahora era la espera de un tercer hijo, producto del amor que nos teníamos, era increíble, que yo cuando lo conocí dijera que era la persona a la que mas odiara y que años dijera que el era la persona a la que mas amara, no había duda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

* * *

Candy seguía pensando en eso cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás

En que piensas mi amor

En como es que llegamos a estar juntos

Si, lo se fue increíble, pero usted no debería de estar tanto tiempo de pie, debe de descansar para la llegada de mi princesita

Jajajajaja, sigues con que será una niña

Si, por que lo es

Y si es un niño?

Lo querré de igual manera, pero yo estoy seguro de que es una niña- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

Después de tres semanas, nacía Mía Grandchester

Candy, sabia que su familia era todo lo que ella había pensado y no podía pedir nada mas.

Eso era una historia de amor, que había vivido, y que seguía viviendo.

FIN

* * *

ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

Hola queridos lectores, como les pareció la historia, es un poco rara, pero quise darle un giro inesperado, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto tanto como me gusto a mi al terminarla, dejen un comentario y sino, pues también háganme llegar sus comentarios corrigiéndome ya que son muy constructivos y me ayudaran para poder escribir mejor.

Atte

&&&&&&= Lady White 15=&&&&&&

C(=


End file.
